Balisong
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Song fic. Yamachi. Tai's desperately trying to catch Yama's attention. The brunette ends up cumming in his car. Yamato finds out what Tai feels as well as where he was...and makes the boy's dreams come true! Lemon, yaoi


A/N: this is my first attempt of a yaoi digimon fic...the pairing's Yamachi...if you don't like, don't read...and I don't own Digimon, Rivermaya and their song Balisong OR RX 93.1 Campus Radio...

**Title:** Balisong

**Category:** Digimon

**Pairing/s:** Yamachi

**Rating:** R for gay sex and language...i don't really know if it's considered rated coz gay sex ain't rated to me!

_Song lyrics_

EMPHASIZED WORDS

123456789

Tai-tai's POV

_Video killed the radio star! Video killed the radio star! In my mind, and in my car. We can't rewind we've gone too far. You are...a radio star.... you are...a radio star!!!_

I closed my eyes as wind played with my hair. I was sitting in my car, which was parked near a cliff, listening to tunes. True, video DID kill the radio star. I never really liked watching TV. It only dims the imagination of the next generation. Aw shit, where did THOSE wise words come from? I'm listening to too much Campus Radio. I snapped out of my thoughts as Frank Sinatra began singing "Quiet Nights of Quiet Stars". I groaned, reaching out to turn the dial and changed the station. The radio buzzed for a few moments, playing random notes from the songs I passed by, before finally stopping on the right station. I let my eyes gaze on a huge billboard standing by a distant highway advertising Yamato Ishida's next concert.

_Your face lights up the sky on the highway..._

I chuckled at the lyrics. They held meaning so true. I sighed at the memories of my beautiful Yamato.

_Someday, you'll share your world with me. Someday..._

Oh how I wish...But Yamato will never know how I fell about him. I'm only his best friend. Oh wait...scratch that...not even 'best'. I'm only his friend. All that he cares about is that Takenouchi bitch. It was HER fault. She broke her friendship with me. I was jealous...so jealous...

_You mesmerize me with diamond eyes..._

I felt myself heat up. Those sapphire eyes always used to take my breath away with one single glance. I drowned in them every time he looked at me. His piercing gaze bore a hole right through my very soul.

_I try to fool myself to think I'll be alright..._

Yeah right...I'll never get over Yamato. Yamato nor his eyes, nor his look, nor his, voice, nor his hair! Never in forever and a day will I get over my lovely Seraph.

_But I am losing all control. My mind, my heart, my body and my soul..._

I closed my eyes yet again. The smirking image of Yamato sent me to my evil box of fantasies best left untouched.

_Never in my life have I been more sure..._

I want him. I love him. I need him because I love him. All the mushy CRAP I can think of...

_So come on up to me and close the door_

Yes, that's it. I leaned onto the car seat and let invisible hands caress me. Letting my fantasies fill my longing need. My hands found the hem of my shirt and I slowly pulled it off. Letting every fiber of cloth tickle my skin. I moaned.

_Nobody's made me feel this way before_

My pants felt uncomfortably tight. The wind blew this way and that. I threw my head back in ecstasy. The wind was so damn arousing. It was lightly tickling me at first, before becoming a violent gale. Then suddenly ceasing, letting me bathe in my own body heat. The sensation was particularly pleasing. As the wind blew, I groaned, whimpered, screamed, yelled. I didn't give a fucking damn. Nobody would be near a cliff at this time of night.

_You're everything I wanted and...more..._

I zipped open my pants and let the hardened muscle breathe. I wanted to cum so badly. Nobody was there anyway. In a short while, pants and boxers were on the backseat as I repositioned myself. Slowly, I began rubbing my dick, desperately fingering myself, forcing me to cum but there was something missing. Finally, I DID cum but it wasn't enough. It stained the leather seat dripping onto the gas, clutch and break. oOoh...Looks like I'm gonna have a hard time going home.

_To speak or not to...where to begin..._

I laughed hopelessly as tears ran down my cheeks. Yamato's happy with Sora. Why the fuck can't I just accept that and not make me suffer like this? I want Yama to be happy right? I started to cry.

_These strange dilemmas I'm finding myself in..._

I was so absorbed in my own thoughts, wallowing in self-pity to notice a motorcycle rev up next to my car.

_I know you only see me as a friend..._

"Taichi?"

My tearstained face looked up to meet the sea-blue eyes of Yamato. I was immediately lost in them. Totally unaware of the fact that it was THE Yamato...the fuck-material blonde who was the reason for all my shitty, horny, fantasies...standing in front of me. Me...topless, crying, my fly open...dripping with cum and sweat.

_I tell myself wake up fool...This fairy tale's got to end!_

Oh...my radio was still on and the song was still playing. I didn't answer Yamato...instead, my sobs increased. Why am I so goddamn stupid?

_Never in my life have I been more sure. So come on up to me and close the door._

"Oh shit Taichi...what happened to you?" he asked, his voice heavily laced with concern as he jumped in my car and pulled he onto his lap so that I was straddling his waist. Again, I didn't answer and buried my head in the crook of his neck and sobbed.

_Nobody's made me feel this way before_

I felt Yamato stroking my hair as he whispered soothing nonsense into my ear.

"SsShH...da mate Taichi-kun onegai...I hate seeing you cry...Tai-tai...koi..."

_You're everything I wanted and...more_

Wait...did I hear that right? Did Yama just call me koi? My crying stopped abruptly as I straightened up and looked into Yamato's eyes, trying to find the traces of a lie. There was none. I was stunned, I couldn't move. This was a cruel prank. But even if it WAS a cruel prank...it felt nice...

"What did you say?" I managed to choke out.

Yama didn't reply. And from the look on his face I can tell he didn't really mean to blurt that out.

"I'm sorry Taichi...I shouldnt've"

"No! Don't be sorry Yama!" I leaned forward, my lips dangerously close to his. I want to hear what you said again..."

_Never in my life have I been more sure_

Relief clearly shown through Yamato's features. He closed the gap between us and deepened my ghost of a kiss. My dreams...all my fantasies...I'd never thought that would come true. So much for forever and a day...

_So come on up to me and close the door._

Yamato took of his clothes and we locked each other's lips once more. After a while, our lungs burned. We parted, panting.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

Yamato looked at me and thought for a moment, his position was making me drool. "Well...I always knew this was the place where you went whenever you wanted to think. And besides...you weren't in your apartment."

I blinked. He ACTUALLY KNEW this place? Suddenly I remembered something and started to cry again. Boy do I look like a fountain! Yamato immediately pulled me into a tight hug.

"sSh...don't cry, Tai...I'm here now..."

"I was so jealous Yama...I thought you were in love with Sora..."

Weirdly enough, I felt Yamato tense. "Who the fuck said I was in love this that bitch?" His tone was harsh. I didn't like it. I winced, Yamato noticed.

"Sorry Tai."

I cried again. But this time, it was in happiness. Aye mother fuck...I'm beginning to sound like mushy potato.

_Nobody's made me feel this way before_

I gasped as Yamato crushed out lips together. We parted as he started trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. He stopped at my chest was sucked the skin he found there. Then licked his way down to my cum-covered length. A low moan escaped me. I felt a tingle and looked down. Yamato had my dick in his mouth and was trying to make me cum again.

The steering wheel shook violently under my grip as a slender digit entered my manhood, followed by another. My breath came in shuddering gasps as Yamato's fingers moved in and out, scissoring them occasionally. He gave me a reassuring kiss before entering me. I must've uttered a 'Hoah fuck...' because Yama laughed. He hadn't wiped anything on him and with only my cum for our lube, it hurt like mother fucking hell. We moaned out each other's name and fell into each other's embrace.

_You're everything I wanted..._

Nothing would describe what I was feeling except for well...grateful. We slowly moved together. Relishing, reliving, preserving the heat between us. I was idly drawing characters of love and affection on Yama's back while he was breathing unevenly on mine.

This moment was better than the wind, better than my shirt, better than the billboard, better than the song...better than anything. We were still in each other and Yama ha fallen asleep in my arms. I could stay like the for forever and a day...let's see if anything beats THAT!

_...and...more..._

The song ended as we camped out under the stars.

OWARI...

123456789

A/N: phew! that was a nice start! hope you like it!Review!


End file.
